The Dark Mark
by ArcherofDarkness and Callie
Summary: The Dark Mark, a plague on the wizarding world, destroys and conquers all. It ravages life, growing on the death and destruction it causes. How will the dark mark intervene in Harry’s journey, and what will he learn? After HBP. WrittenPosted by:Callie
1. No Hope

The Dark Mark

Summary: The Dark Mark, a plague on the wizarding world, destroys and conquers all. It ravages life, growing on the death and destruction it causes. How will the dark mark intervene in Harry's journey, and what will he learn? After HBP.

_Rating: T- For language, some violence, and adult material._

_Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling_

_Callie Here: I am here to introduce you to this twisted tale of life; it begins where **The Half- Blood Prince** ends, at Bill and Fleur's wedding. I will continue if, and only if, it has the sign of approval from my reviewers. My other story **Forever,** will more than likely be taken down to make room for this. Sorry to all those who enjoyed reading it, I hope you will enjoy this story as well._

_………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_

Dumbledore was dead, and Hogwarts was closing. The only silver lining to this dark nimbus cloud was Bill and Fleur's wedding, which symbolized the start of new beginnings. Not only for Bill and Fleur, who would be entering into harmonious matrimony, but also for Harry, Ron, and Hermione with plans to leave for Godric's Hollow- directly after the wedding. Even though the Order of the Phoenix's remaining members, and other's that knew of their motives, advised against it, Harry's mind was made up; likewise were Ron and Hermione's, who would follow Harry to the end of time. The day of the wedding proved to be beautiful though, and was not wasted on thoughts of farewell, but to last minute wedding mix-ups and cold feet. At least Fleur would see to that.

"Oh, my cake! My beautiful cake, ruined!" Fleur screeched wildly, as if she had spotted a rat. (I know she has an accent, but I'm really bad at those. Can you please forgive me.)

With all the noise Harry and Ron soon found their way into the kitchen, to join Mrs. Weasely and Hermione in scrutinizing the cake. All four off them glanced at each other skeptically, for they could see nothing amiss, but in the presence of the teary eyed Fleur they dare not contradict her.

"What exactly is so ruined about it?" Harry tilted his head to one side and stared at the intricately designed, quadruple- layered lavender cake, on which two porcelain miniatures were charmed to dance atop; believing that maybe from such an angle, he could see what Fleur was seeing. It didn't work.

"Everything!" Plopping down in a chair, the bride to be threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. "Don't you see? The colors all wrong, there should be doves and hearts instead of theses swirls, and- and the girls not pretty enooooooough!" Indicating the porcelain woman, whom twirled about to an unheard beat, Fleur slumped farther into her chair devastated. "That's it, the wedding is canceled."

"What?" Mrs. Weasely raised her hand to her heart in alarm. She had never really encouraged this marriage, but this far into the game she would be dammed if it weren't perfect.

Hermione exchanged a worried look with Ron and Harry, and was rather disappointed when they didn't offer any help.

"It's a bad omen, first this than a whole lifetime of ruinednesssss." Unaware of her companions snickering behind their hands, Fleur burst into a monologue of how _ruinedness_ her future would be. About halfway through telling about the hurricane, which would ruin their house, she perked up. "We'll have to do it on another day. A day when the cake is more suitable."

"You shouldn't base major decisions, such as your wedding, on the suitableness of a cake." Hermione stated trying to persuade the eccentric Fleur.

"Yes, yes. Hermione is right dear," Mrs. Weasely patted Fleur on the back soothingly while pulling her to her feet, "we'll fix the cake just the way you like it. Harry and Ron will help too, won't you boys?"

At this mention Harry and Ron had begun to silently slink out of the room, but Mrs. Weasely was too quick for them. "Boys!"

"Yesssss Mum." The youngest Weasely boy hung his head in agitation. To Harry he whispered so that none of the females could hear, "What's with _women,_ always needing the help of _us men_ to clean up the problems _they_ make?"

Harry rolled his eyes, and after Mrs. Weasely guided Fleur from the room Hermione ventured to smack Ron over the head.

"Owww! Bloody hell, Hermione, what was that for?"

"Oh please Ron, you think I didn't here that?" Hermione retorted, a censorious look alighting her face.

Ron rubbed his tender head while Harry rolled with laughter. If this hadn't been one of the few times since Dumbledore's death, in which Harry laughed, Ron would've been very sore with him; under the circumstances, he was thrilled to hear his friend laughing at his pain.

"Come on boys," Hermione whipped out her wand and headed over to the cake. With a flick of her wrist, the cake changed from lavender to white in the blink of an eye. "Let's hurry up and get this fixed."

Ron took out his wand grudgingly, but Harry backed away, "Sorry Hermione, you and Ron will have to handle this yourself."

Hermione stopped forming a heart with her wand and looked at Harry incredulously. "What do you mean by that?"

"Yeah Harry, you can't ditch us, Mum said for you to help too." Ron, his nose all scrunched up with a bit of misplaced icing on it, was trying to think of a way Harry was planning to get out of this one.

"No can do. Under aged wizards you know, can't perform magic outside of school." Laughter overwhelmed him as he made his way out of the kitchen.

Hermione and Ron stared after him enviously; their mouths open in shock.

(Break.)

Just brilliant, Harry thought to himself his sides sore from laughing so hard. He had never relished in his late birthday but now he could use it to his advantage. Of course he knew that it didn't matter if he was underage in a house full of eligible wizards, but Hermione and Ron didn't have a clue. Besides it would give the two some alone time, for their relationship was definitely growing- in more ways than one. A light laughter drew his attention away from his thoughts and to the hallway before him.

There just paces away was Ginny, playing with the owl Pig and laughing at the delighted squeals he made. She hadn't noticed his presence yet, which was good, allowing him to slip quietly through a door into another room. He listened, his ear pressed against the wooden door, as Ginny's footsteps faded away and breathed a sigh of relief.

It had been hard, during the past week at the Burrow, to constantly be avoiding the redhead but it had to be done. He wasn't sure that he was making the right choice to squelch any possible feelings between them, but he felt that he couldn't just leave her with the hope that he might come back for her. Then why was he hiding, why did he slink away anytime she was in the vicinity? Why didn't he just talk to her, explain things, like how he might never return? He hated to admit it but he was scared. Scared of expressing his feelings to Ginny because he might hurt her, or hurt himself.

"Harry?"

Harry whirled around at his name, he hadn't been aware that there was someone else in the room. Bill stood looking at him concern written on his face, which deepened the scars from the werewolf attack. As prophesized the full moon didn't hinder Bill's human lifestyle, but he was left with darker almost predatory eyes, long shaggy hair that grew abnormally fast, and an unusual appetite for rare steak.

"Is everything alright Harry?" Bill pulled his arm through the dress cloak, which he would ware today on his walk down the isle, but his gaze did not fall as he stared inquiringly at Harry.

Not knowing what to say, Harry shrugged and side stepped his question with a question. "Are you excited about today?"

"Well- yeah… yeah." Nervously tugging at his robes Bill turned towards a mirror, hoping that Harry didn't see how he was falling apart. "I mean it isn't everyday that you get married, and Fleur… Fleur is wonderful. Have you ever had a girl, Harry, whom made you feel like the greatest man alive- that you could do anything with her by your side? That's how Fleur makes me feel. It's wonderful."

Harry's thoughts turned back to Ginny and the weeks that they had been together. Yes, he knew what Bill was talking about but he couldn't delight in it as Bill was doing. "Well I'm happy for you?" Happy that Bill could be with the girl of his dreams, happy that he could live a full life, happy that there was still joy in the world that some could still benefit from; however this wasn't his happiness, this wasn't something Harry could enjoy, this was something he had to leave behind.

"You're a good boy, Harry." Bill clasped his hand on Harry's shoulders reassuringly, "You're becoming a very talented wizard, and you could find a job in the ministry. You could forget about he-who-must-not-be-named, there are people who can protect you in the ministry, Harry, you don't have to leave."

"Yeah, right." A fanatical laughter gripped Harry as he wrapped his mind around what Bill was saying. He threw away Bill's hands as if his touch was poison.

"One by one my friends would fall under Voldermort's hand, because he wouldn't stop until I'm dead. I could never live knowing that he hunted me, knowing that I was the cause of all these deaths; of Dumbledore's death. I am lost in a half life, which I can't break free of till Voldermort is dead and I'm the only one who can kill him." Harry found himself struggling for breath under the weight his rage. Bill was staring at him with confusion and fear shadowing his features, he hadn't yet accepted Harry's role in this scheme but there was no denying it. "Bill, what you're proposing is ludicrous?"

With that Harry turned and disappeared through the door from whence he came. Bill stared at the door and felt pity for the young wizard who had just vacated the room. Mumbling under his breath he continued with his wedding preparations, "How can there be such a great weight on one boy's shoulders?"

(Break)

Two live willow trees, braided together intricately by magic, created the great white marital canopy under which Bill and Fleur would be wed. White flowers were conjured to rain over the scene, the pristine white petals glistening like snow. Everyone attending was dressed in their best robes and gathered outside the Burrow- the Weasely's, Harry, and Hermione gathered on one side of the isle, the siren's family on the other. A member from the ministry, a qualified law enforcer, was there to oversee the wedding; everyone was ready and waiting, but where was the bride.

"What is taking her so long?" Mrs. Weasely wondered out loud not caring how anyone might take the agitated tone in her voice.

Mr. Weasely lent her a comforting hand, "Don't worry love she'll be here?"

Sure enough after that statement Harry heard the ring of bells that signified the brides entrance. Everyone rose, as if on clue, and turned to face the bride as she walked steadily down the isle in all her splendor and glory. Her robes were wrapped about her, a white crystalline gown made of unicorn hair trimmed with golden minx fur, and her hair was twisted up in a bun creating a nest for two doves. She was magnificent and the twinkling bells added to the beauty of the scene.

Harry was so caught up in the sight that he didn't notice Ginny moving silently to his side and barely heard her whisper over the chiming bells, "Harry we need to talk."

"Not now Ginny." Harry didn't turn to look at her, leaving his eyes trained on Fleur, but he could feel hurt emanating from her.

"If not now, when? I know you've been avoiding me Harry, but it doesn't have to be that way." She moved a little closer to him and lowered her voice, so that others couldn't hear. "I love you Harry, at first I thought I could forget about it but- but I can't. I can't give up hope that you will come back, and we will live happily ever after; just like Bill and Fleur. Harry," There was a note of pleading in her voice "is there any hope for me?"

He knew it would come to this, this one question that he hadn't wanted to answer. If he left her with hope then she would be crushed if- if things didn't work out right, she could heal with time if he just let her go now. "No." His voice was surprisingly cold, and he didn't miss Ginny's soft sob that this word encouraged. "I'm sorry Ginny but there is no hope for us, whatever we had was over."

Fleur had reached the canopy and Bill took her hand. Harry watched noncommittally as the young couple touched wands, letting their souls twine as one with a string of magic. There were a few words of commitment but Harry's ears were death to all, but Ginny's silent tears.

This day brought on new beginnings indeed, and the end to some old ones.


	2. Godric's Hollow

After the wedding, a reception was held in the Weasely's garden, which Fred and George had made gnome free, where toasts were made, people danced, and everyone was happy. It was the perfect time for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to slip away; no long goodbyes, no tears, and no one missing them till they found out they'd gone. While everyone else wined and dined, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sharing a compartment with Muggles on their way to Godric's Hollow.

"Oh look Lucy, cows!" One of the Muggles exclaimed, pointing out the window of the train.

"Where, where?" Lucy, a middle aged woman with long dark hair, pressed her face against the window as if she had never seen the spotted animal before.

Ron snorted in laughter, but the Muggles ignored him, as the one who had spotted the cows pulled out a camera. There was a click, and the flash went off temporarily blinding Harry, who found this all rather annoying.

"Ummm… excuse me." Hermione caught the women's attention. "I just thought you should know, that the glass of the window is reflected. So any picture you take through the glass is ruined by the flashes reflection."

The two women looked at each other, then down at the camera, before saying uncomfortably, "Oh, that's interesting."

At this point, Ron got up and left without saying a word. Harry glanced at the ladies, who were whispering suspiciously behind cupped hands, and followed.

"Hey, Ron wait up!"

The tall, redhead turned and let his friend catch up. In the solitude of the corridor Ron had no problem confessing, "Harry, those Muggles are driving me mad. I don't see why my dad likes them so much."

"Come on Ron, they're not that bad." Inwardly Harry was glad he wasn't the only one who found the women rather irritating.

His friend frowned but had to agree, "Yeah, I suppose."

"Look on the bright side," Harry said chummily, "After today we never have to see them again."

Ron perked up at these words, "Yeah, you're right."

The compartment doors opened and Hermione strolled out, quickly shutting them behind her.

"Whew." She sagged against the doors, "I thought Voldermont was bad."

The three friends exchanged a smile, before busting out in laughter.

………………………………………………………………………………

Lily and James Potter, unofficial residents of Godric's Hollow, had lived cozily among Muggles during the first year of their son, Harry's, life and the last of their own. Since then Harry had not visited the place of his parents' death; although he had thought about it numerous times over the years at Hogwarts, without managing to pull himself together and make the trip. So why was he so damn terrified? It was just a house.

"What do you hope to find there Harry?" Hermione whispered as they crowded in the back of a taxi cab. When he didn't answer, she looked back at him to make sure he had heard. What she saw surprised her.

Harry was as pale as a sheet, his eyes small and beady, and his face coated in sweat. At first Hermione thought a young Dementor was near by, but then again the ghost like joy- sucker would have affected her as well. Turning to Ron, as if his response would prove her conclusion, she saw him nodding off; his nose was pressed against the cab window, as his breath fogged the glass. So if there was no Dementor, why did Harry look like all the world was filled with dread?

"Harry?" Hermione tentatively shook him.

"They'll be there Hermione." He didn't see the confused look of concern on her face. "My parents will be there in every crook and cranny, they'll be alive again in the things they cherished during their lives. I don't know if I'm ready to face them again, knowing they're gone; knowing that it was in that house they died."

"Harry," She began but her words caught in her throat. What was there to say? _Yes, Harry, your parents are dead but you're still living, and you're the only one who has a chance of betting Voldermont._ The only problem was, he already knows that and that's more than likely the reason he is so down trodden in the first place.

"We don't have to do this Harry." Hermione found herself whispering instead. "You know that don't you?"

Harry shook his head, his eyes glistening with tears. "No, you're wrong. I _do_ have to do this, I can't keep running away. By going to my parent's house I will finally be admitting to myself that they are dead. That they won't come back." He choked up at this but continued explaining, "If I don't go, don't see for myself, I will forever be lying to myself. Telling myself that they're at home, waiting for me to come back to them."

Hermione shut her eyes to the tears that were threatening to fall, that would be the last thing they needed; for the both of them to start losing their head. It was unfair; unfair that Harry had to deal with this and had to deal with this alone. Sure, Ron and she were there, but they couldn't understand the pain that he must be feeling. They couldn't even begin to comprehend what lay behind Harry's false smile.

"Harry, you are very brave and I _know_ you can do this." Hermione reached out to him, letting him rest his head on her bosom as she smoothed back his hair comfortingly.

"You're a true friend," Harry sighed, releasing all his tense muscles to melt into her embrace, "Hermione."

One listened to all this in silence, hearing every word. One who's face burned with fury enough to match his hair, as the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

……………………………………………………………………………..

The cottage stood looming two- stories above them, as they hurried up the gravel walkway and out of the rain. It had begun to rain shortly after their arrival, a quiet drizzle that quickly became a downpour. Ron was the first to reach the dry alcove of the front door, since he had basically jetted out of the cab leaving his two friends behind. When he tried the front door he found it unlocked and quickly hurried inside, throwing caution to the wind. It was only when he had crossed the threshold, and his eyes had adjusted to the absence of light, did he understand that something was wrong.

Harry hurried in behind Ron, with Hermione at his heels, when he saw the room he almost screamed. It was bare, completely bare except for a thick film of dust. It seemed that it had been ransacked, and had just sat here forever- smoldering in its own filth.

"This isn't how it is supposed to be." He stared wide-eyed at Ron, who merely shrugged unconcerned. Turning to Hermione he asked, "Didn't **McGonagall** say that things were exactly the way They left it?"

Hermione turned around and headed out the door, only to turn around again and peer at the house as if it held all the answers. Harry followed, numbed and sullen, leaving the irrepressible scene behind. He looked at Hermione eager to see a glimmer of hope in her eyes; there was none, she was just as confused as him. "What now?"

"Now we leave, there is no point in staying in this dump." Ron stepped out behind Harry, his eyes knit in callous.

_Dump!_ Harry whirled on Ron, anger flaring in him despite his attempt to squelch it. "Take that back, Ron."

"Why should I?" A dark expression crossed Ron's face, as he glared down on Harry.

"Because this is my parents' home!" Harry found himself lashing out with a furry that he couldn't control. "This is their home, _their home_, the only thing left of their life!"

Ron shrugged and turned his back on Harry, his voice dropping a decibel, "Fine, but there is still no reason to stay here."

Harry felt like ripping him to shreds; but Hermione caught his attention before he could begin. "Harry!"

The witch was pointing to four golden words, engraved above the door, with a smile splayed across her face. Harry took a closer look and read out loud, "_Speak Friend, And Enter_."

Ron dropping his sullen pose popped up beside Harry, "What's that supposed to mean?" Although Ron tried to play it off like he was unconcerned, Harry could tell he really was, only he couldn't figure out why his 'friend' was being so unfriendly.

"Don't you see," Hermione started explaining excitedly, "Speak friend… and enter."

Ron and Harry cocked their heads to the side simultaneously, both completely lost.

"All you have to do, is speak friend and then you can enter." She finished triumphantly, "It's some kind of Wizard security."

It finally dawned on Harry; _speak friend and enter_. "You're brilliant Hermione, absolutely brilliant!" Congratulating the witch enthusiastically, Harry embraced her in a warm hug.

"Now, now Harry. It wasn't all that hard, anyone could have done it." Hermione played the modest card very well, but couldn't keep the slight rouge from her cheeks. On a more serious note though, she continued, "I think you should do the honors Harry. I mean it _is_ your parents' house."

An icy hand gripped Harry's heart; this was it, he was finally going to return home. To bad he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe either, it was all too much. He had waited for this moment for a while and now that he was here, how could he do it. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but before he could move Ron shoved him aside.

"You're taking too long." Before Harry could stop him Ron shouted at the door, "Friend!" And the door swung open to reveal…

A/n: Sorry about this, I was grounded so I did this in a rush. I can't be blamed for any misinformation in this chapter; I know nothing about Godric's Hollow. I hope you like it though; I'm going against my restriction code to write it. I'm also sorry about any spelling mistakes. Please review.


	3. Candle's Flame

The room that spread out in front of him, was exactly how Harry always pictured it would be. From a golden chandelier, that hung above them in the ceiling's alcove, poured rays of pure sunlight, which danced over the tan walls, seeped into the brass coat hanger that stood solemnly by the door, and played across the hard wood floor glistening with life and wisdom. All this light spilled out from the antechamber onto a convivial den. There a witch fire blazed in the hearth, as if it had been expecting them all theses years.

Tentatively Harry took a step forward and as he crossed the threshold, into his parents' house, he felt the weight of all these years wash from him.

"Finally," Ron breathed a sigh of relief, ruining Harry's moment, "warmth and relaxation." Pushing past Harry he crossed over to a sofa positioned in front of the fire, dropped his bags, and sat down.

Hermione came in next, closing the down behind her and shutting out the storm. "Ron, your dripping allover the floor!"

"Yeah so?"

Harry watched as Ron struggled out of the wet, oversized sweater his mom had made him and dropped it on the couch beside him. It was already obvious to Harry, that the spot where the sweater lay would be forever discolored. "Ron…"

"What!" The redhead's reply echoed through the room, booming with displeasure.

"Never mind." Harry's blood began to boil; he was far from fed up with Ron's little 'attitude problem'.

It seemed that Ron's last strings had been twanged as well, for he pulled himself to his feet and turned to face Harry, his eyes livid. "No Harry, what is it? What do you have to say… _wonder boy_!"

"**It's only that you've been here less than a minute, and are already turning it into the _junk pile_ that is the Burrow!"** In those few words of rage, Harry had damned all that was sacred in a friendship. He could tell by the instant drop in Ron's eyes that he had gone too far.

Angry with Ron, and even angrier with himself, Harry stormed out of the foyer through a door that adjoined the rest of the house.

…………………………………………….

Hermione was left staring at the swinging door which Harry had retreated through, stunned. The argument had exceeded so fast there was nothing she could have done, and now it was too late. She glanced at Ron shyly, through the corner of her eye; his head was hung low depleted of all anger with only sorrow and discontent left in its wake.

"Ron." She began shakily. Not even looking up Ron slumped back onto the couch, unresponsive. "Ron, maybe… maybe you shouldn't have done that."

"Yeah take his side, why don't you." He spat bitterly, but Hermione could hear his heart breaking through his words.

Slowly she rounded the couch so she stood in front of him, and took his hand in her own. Instead of him accepting her sympathy though, he snatched his hand back and looked up at her tears in his eyes. "Why are you doing this Hermione? You don't care about me, I'm nothing."

These words shocked her, she had never heard such foolishness before; of course she cared about him, she even more than cared about him, so what was he talking about. "I… do care about you."

"Yeah right." He shrugged away gloomily, pushing his sweater off the sofa so it landed with a splat on the floor. "You're too busy caring about Harry to even think about me. He is the one who's going to save the wizarding world, and I'm just a lackey."

"What are you talking about, Ron?" Hermione leaned in towards him, forcing him to look at her his eyes brimming with tears. "You're not just a lackey."

"Don't even play with me Hermione. I heard you and Harry in the cab." He stood up pushing her back with the force of his words. "I thought you knew how I felt about you Hermione, and I thought you cared the same way. But you and Harry in the car…"

Before he could get out another word, Hermione had him ensnared in a kiss, her lips moist from the rain pouring into his own the feelings he had for so long suppressed. He could feel the relief surge through him as their tongues touched and she let a soft moan escape from the back of her throat. The kiss only lasted a moment, but when they pulled apart he could still taste the sweetness of her lips and the pressure of her body against him, leaving him wanting more.

"Ron, Harry and me will never be more than just friends." Hermione stated breathlessly, "But you and I…"

He reached for her and she fell into his arms again as unspoken words rattled through their brains. There in the house that was to begin a new chapter, they started their own something; a flame of passion and love that kindled brightly as they kissed once more, never wanting to let go.


	4. I'm Home

Harry trailed his fingers across the smooth oak in careful circles, which drew closer and closer together so that in time a certain spiral was formed. When he reached the center of this spiral his fingers halted, their steady rhythmic pattern put aside as he pushed firmly, letting the door swing open with a sigh. Before him the master bedroom spread out across polished floorboards, which shined as if- over the years- no dust had fallen.

A warm essence drew him in; warmth which did not come from the fire blazing in the hearth. Instead it seemed to live within every object in the room- from the canopied bed, with its headboard depicting the image of a phoenix, to the baubles resting on the vanity. It breathed inside the trophies lining the hearth's mantel, praising the fruits of his parents, and within a bookshelf that Hermione would be glad to see. It shined brighter than the light that streamed in from the windows on either side of the bed, displaying a scene of blue skies and fluffy clouds, which was placed there by magic long ago; opposite of the true storm that roared outside.

A scent accompanied this warmth, a scent he knew well. It swelled up from the very floorboards, the scent of heather and thyme. Lying down on the bed, which hadn't been inhabited in years, he let the warmth and scent encase him.

"Mom, Dad… I'm home."

He breathed deeply, letting the strain in his muscles ease into the downy bed as his mind wandered.

Harry knew that soon, when the storm subsided, he would have to let Hedwig stretch her wings; she wouldn't stay patient much longer in that covered cage downstairs. Yet he dreaded going downstairs, for that would mean having to apologize to Ron, and he had said some things he hadn't meant even in his arrogance. Putting this aside for now, he simply enjoyed the feelings of bliss that overwhelmed him. This was his home.

"Knock, knock?" Hermione peered around the corner of the door, glad that she had finally found Harry amongst the web of rooms, and stopped short. "Oh Harry…"

The room was beautiful; each and every piece fitting in just right, to tie together the Potters' essence. It was everything Hermione imagined a perfect home to be, full of warmth and a bright sense of welcoming, for her own home had never been the right place for her.

Crossing to the vanity she exclaimed over the burnished jewels, which rested undisturbed on the counter alongside prism containers that held various perfumes- their dark liquids drawing in light. Tubes of lipstick and colored powders were held atop a pedestal, ready for use, as well as a porcelain comb whose handle was detailed with unicorn hair. A little girls dream.

Everything lay dainty and organized, exactly how Hermione had pictured Lily Evans, and everything was made strong so as to last. Looking into the mirror, it seemed that for a fleeting moment Lily had come back from the dead and was there reflected in the mar less glass, and then the image was gone replaced by Hermione's own reflection.

Harry was right, she thought, Lily and James were alive in everything around them.

"So what do you think?" Propping himself up on an elbow Harry confronted her with an inquiring look on his face.

"It's wonderful Harry, absolutely wonderful. Everything's so clean and perfect it was as if they were still here."

"Yeah I know."

Falling back onto the bed he sighed, a soft smile lighting his features. Hermione's glace graced the bookshelf for the first time and her heart nearly leapt from her throat. Skirting the bed she ran to the mahogany skeletal structure embedded with the seeds of wisdom. She ran her hand over the various book bindings, each filled with the eloquent words that Hermione was itching to read. Glancing through the title's she noted that there were books on history, sorcery, philosophy, and art; there was even a small section on the top shelf that was starkly romance. She knew she would be spending a lot more time up in this room.

Hermione settled next to Harry, reluctantly leaving the treasure trove of books. "I suppose you've chosen this for your living accommodation?"

"Well…" He noticed the whimsical twinkle in Hermione's eyes as she stared at the bookshelf, "I haven't decided yet. I mean you might get more use out of it."

"Now Harry, we're only going to be staying for a couple of weeks, I'll find room downstairs as long as I get to sneak some books out of here while you're not looking."

They laughed goodheartedly, both fully spirited by their piety banter. Hermione was so grateful for this returned normalcy that she was averse to what she was ordained to say. Yet with a sigh she began, "You know you have to apologize to him."

"Yeah."

"He has already forgiven you it's just that his pride has forbade him from initiating terms. You know him, it must be the red blood in his family."

Harry was thoughtful for a while before asking, "What was he so frazzled over in the first place?"

"Oh it is really petty, he thought me and you might be getting a little close, but of course we're not. He is just the jealous boyfriend type, and he doesn't really mean any harm."

"He thought me and you… we were never anything more than friends?"

"There once was something, I suppose, but now there is Ron and…"

"I know what you mean." Harry remembered the days in their Third year when they would sneak off to watch the sun rise, just to be together, but even then he had been too young to understand his feeling. "There has always been a special place for Ron."

"Well he is special, to me." Blush tainted her cheeks, and she tried- to no avail- to hide it from Harry whose eyes brightened with merriment. "Go on, the longer he waits the more stubborn he gets."

"Wish me Luck." Harry hesitated at the door, "Oh and Hermione, thanks."   
…………………………….

Ron was staring gloomily into the fire- his arms crossed brusquely across his chest, with his body slumped over in stubborn poise- when Harry entered. "What took you so long, did Hermione have to literally push you down the stairs?"

"Lay off it Ron, I'm not hear to bicker. I'm here to… to…" Harry wilted dejectedly beside the red head, the couch giving way beneath him to mock his exasperated breath. "To apologize."

"Yeah… well?"

"Look Ron, I know I said some horrid things but you were acting like such an arse. You were being completely disrespectful to me and this house, you were jumping at the opportunity to fight with me…"

"What would you have me do!" Ron interrupted defensively, "I thought you were trying to steal my girl."

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at this, "Trying to steal _your_ girl. This is Hermione we are talking about, she is nobodies girl and I wasn't trying to steal here."

"Maybe so, but we fancy each other, and when I heard her complimenting you- wooing over you- she never does that to me. I just- I guess I got a little jealous."

"Tell me about it." Harry rolled his eyes at the blatant understatement. "Listen, what you and Hermione have is something deep, and nothing can interfere with that. And as for the compliments, have you tried complimenting her."

Ron looked as if he was struggling over this concept. "I- I didn't know I had to."

"Ron, my friend," Harry draped his arm over Ron's shoulder, pulling him close, "You have a lot to learn."

Callie Here: I hope you like it and I plan to update again real soon. This is enough love troubles, I'll be getting into the mystery next chappie, when they meet a mysterious stranger and come upon the name Nehebkau. Please Review and thanks to all readers.


End file.
